


The Bee and the Baby Angel

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Bees, Cute Castiel, Gen, Pre-Series, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Castiel finds a creature he's never seen before. While Gabriel isn't thrilled about his charge wandering off, he decides to let Cas name his and Lucifer's latest Creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee and the Baby Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria_Grantt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Grantt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024253) by [Victoria_Grantt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Grantt/pseuds/Victoria_Grantt). 



> Inspired by a friendly challenge between myself and the lovely Victoria_Grantt.

Castiel casts a worried glance behind him as he toddles off towards the forest surrounding the pasture where his flock lived, hoping with all his heart that their leader, the Archangel God in all His wisdom had named Gabriel, won't be cross with him if he wonders off. His little wings beat faster at the thought, but he forces himself onwards, towards the flower patch where the creature he had been chasing was happily buzzing about. He's never seen anything like it, and the sight of an unfamiliar animal had set his curiosity ablaze. It's yellow and black and striped and winged, and it's beautiful in a way nothing he had come across before had ever been.   
  
He moves closer to the strange creature, being careful where he treads as he makes his way across the carpet of flowers. It darts just out of reach, and he frowns.   
  
An exasperated voice draws him out of his reverie. " _There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you," Gabriel groans. "What did I tell you about wandering off?"   
  
Castiel tries his best to look apologetic, but the tiny smile playing at the corners of his lips does anything but make him look sorry. "I was following her," he says in his defense, lifting one tiny arm to point at the bee still merrily pollinating the fragrant flowers.   
  
Gabriel giggles, then coughs into his elbow to hide his mirth. He and Lucifer had created the species just last night, and Michael had been furious. He can't hide his smirk at the memory, and Castiel gives him his signature inquisitive look. "What is she?"  
  
Thinking fast, Gabriel says, "That... That is an insect."

  
Castiel huffs and puts his hands on his hips. "I know that! But I've catalogued every species in our flock's Heaven! And I've never seen an insect like her before."  
  
Gabriel smiles. His little brother's passion for living things was positively adorable, as well as admirable. "Your big brother Lucifer and I created her kind yesterday. We haven't had a chance to name her yet, though." A brilliant idea comes to him and he grins. "How would you like to name her?" He asks. 

  
Castiel's mouth falls agape. "Me?" He squeaks. His wings start to flutter. "Oh, say you mean it!" 

  
Nodding, Gabriel flutters over to his little brother and gently picks him up. "Yup. You have my word." 

  
Castiel thinks for a moment. "I think we should call it a bee, because it goes bzzzz."   
  
"Bee it is, then.” Gabriel gives Cas a soft squeeze before setting off towards the center of the pasture where the rest of his beloved charges were playing. He couldn’t wait until later to tell Lucifer what their favorite baby angel had named their newest Creation. “Just don’t tell anyone I let you name the bees. Let’s keep it our little secret, okay?”

 

Holding out his pinky, Castiel nods seriously. “I promise.”

 

Gabriel shakes his pinky and smiles. “Love you, Cas.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
